


Jasper at War

by chameleonwren, WritingCrow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonwren/pseuds/chameleonwren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCrow/pseuds/WritingCrow
Summary: This is a Companion Piece (Prequel? Flashback?) to my other work "Leaving Home" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770710/chapters/8378380).It focuses on Jaspers early days, emerging into the War and her relationship with Chalcedony (She was originally intended to be the Gem that becomes Centipeedle but since they have FINALLY been developed more in canon and I'm too lazy to go back and change names she's just an OC now)





	1. The Kindergarten Kid

Jasper sat in the small, unmarked room, staring at her hands.  
This was the first chance she had had to think since she had emerged about a day ago.  
The first chance in her life she supposed.

She had the faint, fetal memories of growing within the Earth, feeling its energy, it’s lifeforce around her.  
Things became clearer as she grew closer to emerging, violence, pain. She could feel the screams and the clash of weapons vibrating through the earth.

Then she burst free, hitting the ground with a thump, the light dazzling her newly formed eyes.  
Before she could even see clearly she saw a shape rushing at her.  
Running on instinct she raised an arm, grunting in pain as a weapon thudded into her.  
Easy as breathing she summoned her weapon, a helmet. She grabbed the shapes arm and pulled them close, heabutting them and dispering their form immediatly.

She didn’t stop fighting until the sun had fallen and risen again. She didn’t know who her enemies where, or her allies. She just attacked anyone that attacked her.  
She was a mess by the end. Her hair matted with dirt and mud. Her fists bleeding from the splintered gem shards driven into them.  
She had just dropped to her knees, struggling to breathe, tears of anger and confusion running down her cheeks.  
She stayed there until another Gem had approached her. She was smaller than Jasper, but tough looking, her skin a mix of earthy greens, with a light green gem in place of their left eye.  
Her white hair was tied back in a tight plait and she was wearing some sort of fancy uniform.

The Green Gem approached Jasper slowly, her hands raised, palms out.  
“Hey big girl, how you doing?”  
Jasper took a few deep breaths, pushing herself to her feet. The Green Gem seemed non threatening, but she readied herself for an attack anyway.  
“It’s okay, I’m not here to hurt you” The Green Gems voice was soothing, calming.  
Jasper nodded slowly, relaxing her body slightly.  
“My names Chalcedony. I’m on your side” she reached out to gently take Jaspers hand, wincing in sympathy “Don’t worry, we’ll get you patched up”

“Who am I?” Jasper asked slowly, the words feeling strange in her mouth “I’m a soldier… Do I have a name? Is the fight over?”  
Chalcedony beamed up at her “You’re a Jasper, the best damn Jasper I’ve ever seen, I don’t know what your cut is, but that doesn’t matter right now.” her smile faded slightly as she glanced around at the carnage “This fight is over. But the war is still going.”

Chalcedony lead her to a strange platform that sent them hurting through a pillar of light. Then into a large structure, filled with Gems, hurrying around, talking, shouting and occasionally singing.  
Chalcedony left her with a group of small Gems, promising to return soon.  
Jaspers injuries were quickly but expertly treated and she was whisked through a series of rooms, bathed, dressed and then deposited in the small room.  
Before she could really orient herself one of the walls flickered to life, showing her images as an unseen voice spoke.

It told her about herself, about the planet, the colony. It showed her her Diamond, and the Rebels that were threatening their home, trying to destroy everything they had build. The Gems she had fought at the Kindergarten.  
She didn’t know how long it ran for. She just watched and listened, trying to take it all in.  
Eventually it all went quiet and she was left alone, her head spinning with new information. Some things she had already ‘known’, somehow, some of it felt like distant memories that had just resurfaced.

“Hey, Kindergarten Kid, you’re lookin nice and shiny” A familiar voice drew her from her reverie.  
Jasper jumped to her feet quickly, turning to see Chalcedony leaning in the doorway.  
She looked much the same except now she was wearing a long, fancy looking cape, decorated with some medals that Jasper now knew marked her as a Captain.  
Jasper quickly fumbled an awkward salute, doing her best to mimic what she had seen on the screen.

“At ease soldier” Chalcedony chuckled “They gave you the orientation then?”  
“Yes sir” Jasper swung her arms to her side stiffly “I’m ready to fight”  
“Well don’t worry, you’ll get plenty of that, you’re gonna be joining my unit. But for now” Chalcedony turned and gestured for Jasper to follow her “we’ve got a ceremony to attend.”  
Jasper hurried after her, sticking a few steps behind “A ceremony?”  
“Yeah” Chalcedony drawled, sounding bored “Some crazy Jasper popped out of her hole, took out a unit of Crystal Gems and single handedly saved her Kindergarten, so, on account of her being a big damn hero Pink Diamond wants to slap some medals on her”

Jasper took a few seconds to parse out the meaning of Chalcedonys words, her cheeks flushing with pride and embarrassment “Wait, Pink Diamond? She wants, I’m going to meet her?”  
“Yep, doin pretty well for your first day on the job” Chalcedony glanced back and winked at Jasper “give it a week and you’re gonna be wearing my cloak”  
Jasper laughed “I know I’m… new, but I don’t think I’m a leader”  
Chalcedony stopped and turned to Jasper, looking up at her with a smile “Well, don’t write it off too soon. You could be lots of things you don’t know yet”  
Jasper pondered that silently for the rest of their short trip. The screen had told her she had one purpose. But it didn’t really tell her exactly what that was.

 

Pink Diamonds court was assembled in a huge, floating arena. Countless Gems stood around, dressed in sumptuous garb. Giant, beautiful statues flanked the edges and the sun reflected off the clouds below them, bathing everything in soft golden light.  
“Pssst, eyes forwards” Chalcedony elbowed Jasper in the side before guiding her towards the Pink Palanquin that sat in the centre of the arena.

“Jasper Facet-8 Cut-8AG” A Pink Agate standing beside the Palanquin boomed loudly, their voice instantly silencing the quiet chatter of the crowd “On this day is to be recognised by Pink Diamond for acts of extreme Valour and Loyalty”  
Jasper blushed even harder, her chest swelling with pride.  
The Palanquins curtain was brushed aside and Pink Diamond herself stepped out.  
She was immense, beautiful, magnificent. In that moment, Jasper didn’t care about medals or awards or any other the other Gems standing around her. Just being able to see Pink Diamond, to be in her presence was reward enough.  
But something seemed wrong Pink Diamonds mouth was set in a broad, benevolent smile, but her eyes were hard, almost scowling at Jasper.

“I thought we stopped making Jaspers” Pink Diamond asked the Agate, quietly, but loud enough for Jasper to hear.  
“She’s one of the last my Diamond” The Agate replied, bowing low.  
“Whatever, carry on then” Pink Diamond sighed dismissively.  
The Agate cleared her throat and resumed her ear splitting volume “Jasper 8AG emerged in the Beta Kindergarten in the middle of a Crystal Gem raid, attempting to destroy the facility. Without aid or instruction she fought back the attackers, shattering a score of rebels and saving all the Gems still developing within”

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. But Jaspers attention was focused on Pink Diamond. She seemed somehow, disappointed.  
Jasper felt like she was shrinking. She barely noticed when the Agate came up and pinned the medal on her chest, her vision tunneled on Pink Diamond.

 

“Hey, it’s over” Chalcedony whispered to her, taking her arm gently “time to go”  
Jasper passively let herself be guided from the arena, her eyes fixed on the ground.  
“Chin up Soldier” Chalcedony stretched to put an arm around Jaspers shoulder “You did great, there's no shame in getting nervous, first time I met Pink I was so shook I tried to salute and slapped myself in the face!”  
Jasper grinned despite herself, leaning into Chalcedonys touch “She just, she seemed, disappointed… Did I do something wrong?”

Chalcedonys smile faltered a little but she squeezed Jaspers shoulders reassuringly “It’s not your fault, it’s just the war. It weighs heavier on her than anyone else. Im sure shes proud of you, she’s just, got a lot to think about”  
“The War. Are we winning?”  
“Well, we aren’t losing” Chalcedony sighed “But more Gems join the rebels every day, and their leader is strong, really strong”  
“Then why are we wasting time with ceremonies!” Jasper pulled away from Chalcedony, throwing her arms up in frustration “We should be out there! Fighting!”  
“It’s not just about you” Chalcedony put a hand on Jaspers arm, her voice soothing “That stuff, it’s for everyone, to show them we are strong, that we aren’t giving up. It’s about what you represent.”  
Jasper took a few deep breaths, placing a hand over Chalcedonys.  
“We all have to be more than what we are here” Chalcedony squeezed Jaspers arm tightly “We have to be strong”


	2. 'Their' First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and the Squad head out on a routine mission, when things go south a 'new arrival' saves the day

All of Jaspers feelings of self doubt melted away once she met the rest of Chalcedonys squad.  
There was another Chalcedony, who everyone called Skunk, apparently a reference to some hilarious mistake in her past.  
Another Jasper, from the Beta Kindergarten like her, called Skinny because of her slim stature.  
Three Amethysts, big, loud and almost overwhelmingly friendly, they dogpiled Jasper the second they met her. Brains, Hedgehog and Plum. They were a little much at first, but they made Jasper feel welcome and a part of the group immediately.  
The last member of the group was a huge Bismuth, almost as tall and as broad as Jasper. The squads demolition expert, in charge of breaching and destroying enemy structures. She introduced herself to Jasper as Dozer but she soon discovered that the Bismuth changed their prefered nickname every few weeks or so. Most of them seemed to be bad puns.

For a while things settled into a routine for Jasper.  
They went out on missions, they fought. It wasn’t easy, and the rebels always seemed to be one step ahead of them. But they won, and they kept winning.  
Chalcedony called Jasper their good luck charm, Skinny countered that luck had nothing to do with it.  
Things were good, Jasper was happy. As long as everyone came back alive she didn’t care how much damage she suffered.

The day that everything changed started the same as any other.  
They were hanging around the barracks, Jasper was armwrestling Hedgehog and Plum while Skinny sat on her shoulders, cheering them all on.  
Brains and Bismuth (currently going by ‘The Rock’) were reading smutty poetry together, occasionally snickering and ooooohing. And Skunk was trying to teach her gemlets to balance on their hind legs.

“All right you Clods!” Chalcedony bellowed, striding into the room “Time to stop polishing your Gems and get to work!”  
Jasper jumped up and saluted but Hedgehog and Plum failed to let go of her hands, leaving them dangling with their feet off the floor.  
Chalcedony snickered a little, holding back her laughter before continuing “We’ve got a nice, easy mission for you delicate snowflakes, an organic settlement is blocking a potential Kindergarten site, we’re going to clear it out. Shouldn’t be any enemy Gems, but stay sharp. Rock, grab your gear and let's go”  
“It’s “The” Rock” Bismuth groaned, but she seemed excited to get to blow stuff up.

Jasper dropped Hedgehog and Plum and moved to grab her armor from the racks.  
“I hate fighting Organics” Skinny groaned as she started to suit up.  
“I thought they weren’t very strong?” Jasper asked, confused.  
“I mean, that's it really” Plum shrugged “They’re just kinda pathetic, I mean, they try, really hard, but they’re just so weak and squishy. It makes you feel bad, not really a fair fight”  
Skinny sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair “And the screaming… They’re weak, but sometimes they don’t die quickly, they just, linger… screaming and thrashing and leaking everywhere” She looked a little nauseated.

Jasper frowned, she didn’t really like the sound of an enemy that couldn’t fight back “Do we have to kill them then, can’t we just, move them or something?”  
“We tried that at first” Skunk sounded tired and frustrated “But, they just keep coming back, and they breed like crazy, you leave them alone for a little while and there’s twice as many as there were before. Now that they’ve started fighting for the Crystal Gems we can’t afford to be lenient anymore.”  
The squad finished preparing in silence after that. Once they jumped in the transport Skunk and Brains tried to lift everyone's mood with a song but Jasper was miles away, quietly staring out the window.

Jasper couldn’t help but be disappointed when they arrived at the settlement. The organics building were big ugly piles of wood, rocks and mud, arranged with little regard to overall aesthetics.  
“Jasper, stay sharp” Chalcedony grabbed Jaspers arm, giving it a slight tug.  
Jasper looked at her, confused to see a look of fear on her face “Wha-”  
“Look around, what do you see?” Chalcedony hissed quietly  
“Ummm… nothing?” there wasn’t anything to see apart from the crude structures.  
“Exactly. This place should be crawling with organics, they would have heard us approach.”  
“Maybe they ran away?” Jasper felt hopeful, perhaps this wouldn’t be as traumatic as Skinny thought.  
“Maybe” Chalcedony didn’t seem convinced “okay everyone, Beta formation, eyes open, watch each others backs. Ro-, The Rock get the survey equipment set up and lets get this over with”

The squad moved through the silent settlement, clutching their weapons tightly. Escorting Bismuth and the bulky scanner to the central courtyard.  
“Alright!” Bismuth grunted as she set the scanner down and powered it up “I’ll scan for structural weak points and we will be ready to rock!”  
Chalcedony winced a little at the volume of Bismuths voice, hissing quietly “First, run me a lifeform scan, I wanna make sure we really are alone here”  
“No Problem boss” Bismuth powered up the scanner, pressing a few buttons “now I’ll just…. Good Gravel” Bismuths voice trailed off as the screen started to light up with countless glowing dots.  
“WE’VE GOT HOSTILES!” Chalcedony screamed, drawing her sword and shoving Skinny out of the way as a large clay jug, hurled from one of the rooftops, hit her in the shoulder, exploding in a ball of flame.  
“TAKE COVER!” Skunk yelled as more exploding jugs pelted down on them.  
They could see the Organics on the rooftops now, raining down arrows, spears and explosives at the exposed Squad.  
Before they could even think about finding cover the doors to the structures around them burst open and Organic warriors poured out, leading the charge were Gems, wearing armor emblazoned with the Star of the Crystal Gems.

Jasper summoned her helmet as a Crystal Gem swung their axe at her head, deflecting the blow. She rushed at them with a scream, grabbing the enemy Gem and slamming them into the ground, dazing them enough to use as a shield from the fire raining down from above.  
Swinging wildly she pushed through the oily black smoke, trying to find the rest of her squad.  
Faintly, through the roar of the battle she heard her name being called. She hefted the Crystal Gem onto her shoulder to try and cover her from any more bombs and charged towards the sound.  
Some Organics tried to block her but her fist went through them with barely any resistance, trampling their shredded bodies under her feet.  
She broke out of the smoke to see Chalcedony on her back, most of her hair had burnt away, her skin was blackened and she was wrestling with a Crystal Gem. They were standing over her, their sword inches from her Gem. Chalcedony was gripping the blade tightly, her arms shaking as the Crystal Gem tried to force in down into her.

Jasper hurled the unconscious Gem at the Rebel, knocking them off Chalcedony.  
“Jasper!” Chalcedony grinned up at Jasper through the pain, holding out her hand.  
Jasper grabbed her and pulled her to her feet “Get back to the transport, I’ll hold them all off” Jasper growled, looking around for the rest of the Squad.  
“Fuck that” Chalcedony coughed, summoning her sword “I’m not leaving you, or anyone else”  
“You sure about that?” Jasper slammed her gauntleted free hand into a charging Crystal Gem, dispersing their form.  
“Positive” Chalcedony tried to stand, her legs buckling instantly.  
“Alright then idiot” Jasper wrapped an arm around Chalcedonys waist, taking her weight and swinging her around to slash at some Organic warriors “I guess we’ll die together, like a bunch of big, damn, heroes” She punctuated the last words with punches, trying to move herself between Chalcedony and their attackers.

“Our story isn’t ending just yet” Chalcedony swung her other arm around Jaspers neck, pulling them into a tight embrace “Just trust me”  
“I trust you” Jasper whispered, staring into her eyes, the battle seeming to freeze around them.  
Chalcedony smiled “I always wanted to do this” and kissed her.

A blinding white light blotted everything out for a second and when it cleared, she was huge, they were huge, standing almost as tall as the buildings.  
“Whatever happens, we’re in this together” they said to themself, summoning Chalcedonys massive serrated sword and swinging it in an arc around them, sending their enemies flying.  
Jasper felt strange, a little confused, a little giddy but stronger and safer than she had ever been. She trusted Chalcedony and let her lead the strange dance going on inside their head, lending her instincts and her strength.  
She felt power welling up inside her as they swept their other hand out, summoning a dozen Gemlets at once. Different from Chalcedonys usual ones, these were huge, wolf-like creatures, their fur patterned with red and green whorls.  
Jasper felt the surge of their hunt as they started to tear through the Organics, sensing their aggression and hunger.

The Crystal Gems immediately started to fall back from their desperate assault, the larger ones covering the Organics retreat while others grabbed their fallen comrades, bubbling them and transporting them away.  
Jasper could feel Chalcedonys rage, her desire to chase them down and shatter every last one of them, but Jasper pushed it down, holding Chalcedony tight in their minds, trying to ease her pain.  
“The squad, they might still be alive” They said to themselves, breathing heavily.  
Gently they called back the Gemlets and commanded them to search the battlefield for intact gems.

A few of the buildings had collapsed during the battle, searching through the rubble they found Skinny lying in the wreckage of one of them, her slim stature saving her from being crushed.  
Skinny laughed weakly as they lifted her out “Shit, you really did it. Looks like I owe Skunk a month of back rubs… You got a name yet?”  
“Carnelian” they said after a short pause “That feels right”  
Skinny winced in pain as she struggled to her feet and saluted them “Thanks for saving my shards… Am I the only one?”  
Carnelian shook her head “No, no, the others… we’ve just got to find them”

They searched until nightfall, picking through the wreckage, praying for their friends safety.  
Plum reformed after a few hours and managed to regroup with them. She seemed shell shocked but physically okay, barely reacting to Carnelians presence and sticking close to Skinny, flinching and jumping at any sudden noises.  
The Gemlets managed to find Brains’ gem, half buried in a crater, slightly cracked but intact. They quickly bubbled her and sent her back to the base for treatment.  
The rest of their search turned up only shards.

Once the survivors were back at the transport Carnelian took out the last of her anger on the settlement, punching and kicking and smashing until it was nothing but a pile of rubble.  
Quietly, now hollow of spent rage they unfused, reforming in eachothers arms, Chalcedonys face buried in Jaspers chest, sobbing quietly.

“We won’t say anything” Skinny said quietly as Jasper and Chalcedony climbed into the transport “about the… you know, fusion”  
Chalcedony shook her head “No, it’s okay”  
“You don’t have to lie for us” Jasper squeezed Chalcedonys shoulder “We’ll take whatever happens.”


	3. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Chalcedony prepare to receive Pink Diamond's judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drastically improved formatting and writing quality is all thanks to my amazing boyfriend who 'volunteered' to edit this chapter for me <3

After returning and making their report, Jasper and Chalcedony were escorted to a small holding room and told to wait.

  


Before long, a small Pink Zircon entered the room and started speaking at them rapidly.

  


“Alright, I’m going to be your representative. This isn’t a formal trial- just a hearing, but Pink Diamond  _ herself _ is going to be presiding. Now, I think we have a pretty good case: you belong to the same class and you both have exemplary records.”

  


“I’m sorry-” Chalcedony spoke as soon as the Zircon paused for breath. “We won’t be needing you. I trust in Pink Diamond. Whatever she decides is just.” She looked at Jasper, who nodded quickly and folded her arms defiantly.

  


The Zircon paused for a second, staring at them in confusion before throwing up her hands in frustration. “Okay, you’re both super tough,  _ I get it-  _ but this is a  _ serious _ matter. You could both be  _ shattered _ for this!”

  
“If that is what my Diamond commands, I’ll do it myself.” Chalcedony snapped, gesturing wildly.

  
The Zircon rolled her eyes and turned to stomp out. “ _ Idiots _ \- I’m surrounded by  _ idiots _ .”

  


Jasper turned to Chalcedony as soon as the Zircon left. 

  


“She won’t shatter us…? Will she?” 

  


Chalcedony took Jasper’s hand. “We did what we had to. Pink Diamond  _ has _ to understand that… But if it comes to it, I won’t let you be hurt for this.”   
  


They weren't alone for long before a large Pink Agate came to escort them to the sky arena.

It was different from the last time Jasper was here. The air crackled with hostility. The crowd,  silently glaring at them.

Jasper wished she could hold Chalcedony’s hand, but she knew that would only make them look worse.

  


As Pink Diamond stepped out of her Palanquin, however; Jasper was shocked to see a genuine smile on her face… with almost  _ fascination _ , not anger, in her eyes. Jasper barely noticed as the Agate began to bellow out the details of their crime. Murmurs of disapproval and judgement ran through the crowd.

  


“Where is your representative?” Pink Diamond asked Chalcedony quietly once the Agate had finished speaking.

  


“I told them we had no need of them, My Diamond.” Chalcedony saluted sharply. “We both trust your Authority to rule for the best of the colony, whatever the consequences… but please, know that this was all  _ my _ fault, Jasper had no-”

  
Pink Diamond lifted her hand to silence Chalcedony, regarding the two of them with intense curiosity.

  
“Before I pass judgement I would like to speak with you both privately.” Pink Diamond turned away and stepped back into her Palanquin, ignoring the protests of her Agate. Jasper and Chalcedony looked at each other nervously, before Chalcedony grabbed Jasper’s hand and lead them into the warm pink palanquin. 

  


The heavy curtain drew itself behind them, cutting them off from the outside world. They stood in silence as Pink Diamond stared at them for what felt like an age... until finally, she grinned, and leant forwards in her seat. “I want to  _ see _ it.”

  
“What?” Jasper’s eyes widened in shock.

  
“ _ Fuse _ , I want to see it!”

  


Jasper’s face flushed bright red, glancing to Chalcedony for help. The Captain seemed just as taken aback, shuffling awkwardly in place.

  


“Are you  _ sure _ , My- ah, My Diamond- your excellency?” Chalcedony managed to choke out.

  


“ _ Ugh _ , if you prefer I could just have you both  _ shattered _ ?” Pink huffed, crossing her arms.

  
“No! Of course not, My Diamond!” Chalcedony turned to Jasper, giving her a nervous smile and nodding encouragingly.

  
“I don’t know what to do!” Jasper hissed anxiously. “It just- just  _ happened _ before!”

  
Chalcedony took a deep breath, squeezing Jasper’s hands tightly. “It’s  _ okay _ , follow my lead… We’re gonna be  _ okay, _ ” she promised.

  


Pink Diamond grinned excitedly, snapping her fingers at the Pearl who Jasper hadn’t noticed lurking beside the throne. The Pearl began to sing, soft and slow, prompting Chalcedony to guide Jasper through a gentle waltz. Jasper couldn’t help but giggle nervously as she tried to follow the steps, but accidentally stepped on Chalecdony’s feet and nearly tripped both of them over.

  


Deftly catching Jasper’s weight, Chalcedony swung her into a dip and leant down to whisper in her ear. “ _ So _ graceful...”

  
Jasper snorted loudly, pulling Chalcedony closer to her; and both of them closer to the floor. Their bodies shone with light as they bumped together, so brightly it filled the entire Palanquin in a warm glow. 

  


Eventually the light solidified into Carnelian; lying on her back, rubbing her head and laughing in front of her illustrious  _ Diamond- _ Carnelian jumped to her feet, quickly and awkwardly fumbling a salute, and getting her arms all tangled up in the process. 

  
She was still a little shorter than Pink, but while she was sitting down they were at about eye level. The Diamond was silent for a few seconds - eyes  _ wide _ \- before letting out a shrill squeal of excitement, clapping her hands together. “Did you  _ see _ that, Pearl?! How do you  _ feel _ ? What is it like?”

  
Carnelian blushed, squirming a little under Pink Diamond’s intense gaze. “It just feels…  _ right _ . I don’t know- we get so close together that we... I don’t know how to explain it, My…” Carnelian swelled with pride. “I feel strong, though... like I can do  _ anything. _ ”

  
“ _ Awwwwwwwwwww! _ ” Pink Diamond clasped her hands together, “that’s so sweet!  _ Oh! _ Do you have any cool powers?  _ Show me! _ Show me!”

  
“Uh- We, I mean, I can make Gemlets, like Chal- like we- well...” Carnelian pressed her hands to her chest, still for a second as she drew out a glowing orb, which formed into a canine-esque creature. It barked excitedly, attempting to jump up into Pink’s lap.

  


“SO CUTE!” Pink squealed loudly, ruffling the Gemlet’s mane. She didn’t seem to notice its slobber burning little patches in the Palinquin’s floor. Carnelian glanced over at the Pearl that was now glaring at them intently, somehow feeling more than a little threatened despite the Pearl’s tiny, fragile model.

  


“What about your weapon?” Pink Diamond drew back Carnelian’s attention. “You have to show it to me!”

  
“Oh, well, Chal has this sweet sword, but... Jasper just has like, a helmet.” Carnelian scratched her head thoughtfully. “I’m not sure how that would work, though… like a horn?” She laughed at herself.

  


“Just  _ try! _ ” Pink encouraged, helping the Gemlet pup clamber up into her lap. She scratched the top of its head while watching Carnelian intently. “It should be very interesting...”

  


“Okay-  _ yes _ , My Diamond...” Not wanting to alarm the Pearl that was still glaring at them, Carnelian took a few steps backwards. In a fluid movement, she drew Chalcedony’s serrated sword from the light in her gem, and easy as air summoned Jasper’s helmet across her brow. “Yeah okay, so just... Fuse it up?” Carnelian muttered to herself, trying to will the weapons to combine. 

  


She almost jumped when the sword and helmet floated up, glowing with light before combining into a massive sledgehammer.

  
“Awesome!” Carnelian laughed, excitedly grabbing the hammer and spinning it around. “I really could have used this on all those buildings-” Carnelian caught herself nearly forgetting about her Diamond, while focusing so hard on her weapon.

  
“Oh, it isn’t very cute though, is it?” The Diamond sighed, seemingly disappointed. “Well, anyway, I’ve decided… that… you may continue being you.”

  


“ _ Really?! _ ” Carnelian dissipated her weapon, rushing up to drop at the foot of Pink’s throne. “You aren’t gonna shatter them? Or- seperate... me?”

  


“No. I will be keeping a close eye on you, though.” Pink winked at Carnelian, her face warm and honest even as she waved a dismissive hand toward the Palanquin’s entrance. “Pearl, go tell them something...”

  


The Pearl bowed deeply and glided out of the Palanquin to address the crowd. Her voice drifted back to them, inside.

  


“In light of these Gems’ excellent service and untarnished records; Pink Diamond, in her infinite generosity and wisdom, has allowed them to continue to serve - under probation - and has granted them provision to fuse when proven essential for victory in combat.”   
  


Carnelian didn’t pay any attention to the Pearl’s speech, however; as she was too busy crying tears of joy. When she collected herself she began awkwardly alternating between bowing, saluting, and promising her Diamond that they’d never let her down.

  


Pink Diamond seemed quite pleased, if a little embarrassed, by all the fuss. “Oh, alright, you’re  _ welcome _ . Will you be a dear and unfuse on the way out?” She fidgeted a little uncomfortably. “ _ Appearances _ , you understand.”   
  
“Of course, My Diamond!” Carnelian bowed a few more times, before wiping her face and taking a deep breath. “I understand this isn’t easy for you...” Gently, they eased their hold, unfusing into each-other’s arms; still clinging together for a second before standing apart and saluting their Diamond.

  


Jasper held her head high on her way out. She felt so proud to have her Diamond’s confidence... to be recognised by her and to be given such an amazing gift. More than ever she felt pride in her home, in her origins. Her determination to crush all those who sought to tear down that home rekindled.

  


The Barracks were dark when they returned. Jasper was a little glad that no one was around. Her head was still spinning with so many emotions she didn’t know what she wanted to do... Then the lights flicked on, and about a dozen Gems leapt out of hiding, all cheering loudly.

  


Jasper jumped and instinctively summoned her helmet, diving sideways into Chalcedony and sending them both crashing to the ground. She looked up, incredibly embarrassed, to see Skinny standing over her, clutching her stomach with laughter. 

  


“Oh, that was priceless,” she snorted, holding out a hand to help Jasper up. Meanwhile, Chalcedony picked herself up.

  


“Is  _ that _ really necessary?” She pointed to a large banner, suspended from the ceiling, which read  _ ‘CONGRATULATIONS ON NOT GETTING SHATTERED!!’ _ .

  


“Hey! That’s for all of us. 7YJ worked hard on it.”

  
“Look, I’m not really in the mood for a party...” Jasper said quietly, dissipating her helmet.

  


“We’re  _ alive _ ; isn’t that worth celebrating?” Skinny pulled Jasper into a quick hug before letting her go, “and the others… this is what they would have wanted, J. To be remembered with a smile and a song and a  _ laugh _ .”

  


Brains walked over and clapped a hand on Jasper’s shoulder. Her Gem was packed up with healing gel and sealant, and she looked a bit paler than usual, but otherwise okay. 

  


“Come on, J. We swiped a bunch of Organic food and drinks that were gonna be destroyed, and all the Alpha and Beta Gems on break are coming over. You deserve to have some fun!”

  


Chalcedony put an arm around Jasper’s waist, pulling her in close. “Give it a chance, lover, you really do deserve it,” she tiptoed up to kiss Jasper on the cheek. “Without you, none of us would be here.”

  
“ _ Hmmm… _ Okay...” Jasper grumbled; a cheer went up from the small crowd of Gems.

  


A few of them pulled out instruments. Skinny retrieved a violin from her bunk, and soon the air was filled with music and a hubbub of conversation. 

  


Jasper stuck close to Chalcedony, unable to really get into the mood.

  


As the night wore on the Gems told stories about their fallen friends. Jasper finally heard the story of how Skunk got her nickname, and various other amusing incidents from the other’s pasts. Before long she found herself laughing and smiling. The nasty-smelling liquid that the Amethysts were drinking didn’t seem to hurt her mood either; though it had a definite effect on her sense of balance. Soon, she was dragged into the centre of it all, excitedly relaying the events of her private meeting with Pink Diamond.

  


“So, do we have a new Captain now, then?” Skinny sidled up to Jasper as she finished gushing about how kind and wonderful Pink Diamond was.

  
“Um, well… maybe?” Jasper flushed brightly, looking around for Chalcedony… who seemed to be even more tipsy than she was, greeting Jasper by throwing her arms around her from behind. 

  


“Strictly for  _ combat _ purposes only…” Chalcedony winked, cheekily. “When it's  _ absolutely _ necessary.”

  
“Well, is she gonna make an appearance?” Skinny poked Jasper in the ribs. “Come on, mash it up!”

  


Chalcedony hummed loudly. “Well, what do  _ you _ think? Is it  _ absolutely necessary _ ?” She put a hand to her ear performativity as the crowd whooped and whistled loudly. “How about you?” She purred, much more quietly, to Jasper, as she sidled around to straddle her lap. Jasper was so red you could barely see her stripes.

  


“I think it would help me enjoy this party much more…  _ efficiently _ , Captain.” Jasper grabbed Chalcedony by the hips, lifting her up and spinning her around.

  
This time they took it slow, Jasper leading, Chalcedony standing on her feet and letting her twirl her back and forth. Together, they forgot about all the Gems around them and just swayed to the music.

  


As the song reached its crescendo, Jasper spun Chalcedony around and tossed her into the air. Chalcedony squealed with delight; their bodies started to glow and meld together as Jasper caught her.

  


With a dazzling flash, Carnelian appeared, clutching her head and giggling as she swayed unsteadily. “That might have been a bit  _ too _ much spinning...”

  
There was a moment of silence and Carnelian felt her chest tighten...  _ would they accept her, respect her?  _ This momentary doubt was quickly washed away as the party erupted into cheers and whistles. Within a few seconds everyone was laughing and rough-housing like nothing had changed, making crude jokes and asking to touch her muscles.

  


Even if Chalcedony was used to it, Carnelian still felt a little uncomfortable being the centre of attention. Plus, the organics’ liquid was making the riot of sound and colour a little nauseating, so after a little while they excused themselves and slipped away from the party.

  


They wandered the dark, quiet grounds for a little while before finding themselves in the Beta kindergarten. It was mostly empty, aside from a couple of Peridots monitoring the equipment. Quietly, they made their way to Jasper’s exit hole. Jasper hadn’t been back here since she emerged. The memories still twisted into an anxious knot in Carnelian’s stomach.

  


Instinctively she reached out to take Chalcedony’s hand, chuckling to herself as she realised she couldn’t.

  
“It’s strange, being alone… but together.”

  


“D’uwanna unfuse?”

  


“ _ No! _ No. This is good, just strange.” Carnelian wrapped her arms around her upper body, leaning back against the warm rocks as she talked with herself.

  


“Have you ever done this before? Fusion?”

  
“Yeah...” Chalcedony’s memories returned to them both. “A long time ago. It was rough and messy and didn’t last long... but it was beautiful, for a little while.” 

  


Carnelian shuffled uncomfortably, feeling her vision darken slightly as Jasper tried to hide her jealousy. 

  


“I’m sorry, J.” Carnelian squeezed her arm tighter. “Wish I could tell ya you’re my first, but I’ve been rollin’ around a long time… Back when I popped out they were only just startin’ on the first Kindergartens.”

  


“You didn’t come from a Kindergarten?”

  
“Nope. Free-range, all natural, that’s me.”

  


“What was that like?”   
  


The landscape of Carnelian’s mind was filled with a rush of flashing images; snippets of memories.

  
“You were tiny!” Jasper laughed as she saw through Chalcedony’s eyes, looking up at two  _ huge _ Chalcedonys standing over her.

  
“We weren’t  _ all _ born perfect.” Chalcedony’s voice was a distant echo. “Things were slower back in the day. You had to learn your purpose, and work for it. Homeworld was a different place...”

  


Jasper found a hold on Chalcedony’s confidence as she watch the centuries flash by in front of Chalcedony’s eyes. “I didn’t realise you were such a fossil,” she felt an easy comfort dwelling in the back of Chalcedony’s mind; always in her thoughts.

  


“Havin’ second thoughts?” Chalcedony placed a hand on jasper’s shoulder, standing together in Carnelians shared mindspace

  
“No.” Jasper replied instantly, pulling Chalcedony into a tight embrace. “Just that- you’ve done so much,  _ seen _ so much. It makes me feel… I dunno, insignificant...?”

“ _Insig-_ _J!_ Come on!” Chalcedony hugged Jasper back harder. “First of all, you’re _literally_ perfect, like, _scientifically_! On your first day on this crazy dirtball you saved countless lives _and_ you’ve saved countless more since then… You’re _more_ than just a soldier, J; you’re a guardian, a protector. Every loyal Gem on this planet looks up to you. Including _me_. I’m one of those lives, don’t you forget.”

  
Jasper blushed heavily, not sure how to deal with the honest outpouring of affection. 

  


“I remember  _ us _ saving each other.”

  
“In any case, I wouldn’t be here without ya.” Chalcedony stroked Jasper’s cheek gently. “You’re  _ amazing _ .”

  


Meanwhile, back in the Kindergarten, the Peridots were worriedly discussing the huge, unidentified Gem who’d been staring at them dopily for several hours...


End file.
